Ashley Marin
Ashley Marin is de moeder van Hanna Marin. Ze werkte voorheen full-time bij een bank, maar nadat ze beschuldigd werd van de moord op Detective Wilden wordt ze ontslagen. Voordat de serie van start ging, was Ashley net verlaten door haar man (en Hanna's vader), Tom Marin. Ze moest vanaf toen alleen zorgen voor Hanna. Ze heeft op dit moment een relatie met pastoor Ted Wilson. Biografie Ashley Marin is de moeder van Hanna Marin. Vlak voor de serie startte, heeft haar man en Hanna's vader, Tom Marin, hen verlaten - omdat hij een andere vrouw had. Ashley baalt van deze reden en Hanna vertelt daarom ook altijd een andere reden, namelijk dat haar ouders uit elkaar gegroeid waren, uit elkaar zijn gegaan en haar moeder nu veel gelukkiger is. Ashley doet alles om haar dochter te beschermen, en als Hanna opgepakt wordt omdat ze een zonnebril heeft gestolen, doet ze dan ook alles om ervoor te zorgen dat haar dochter vrij gepleit wordt - ook als dat betekent dat ze een affaire moet starten met de detective die op de zaak zit. Doordat Tom hen verlaat, is het voor Ashley in het begin moeilijk om rond te komen. Ze werkt op een bank en bewaakt daar het geld van mensen, het is voor haar dus makkelijk om aan geld te komen. Ze 'leent' uiteindelijk geld van een vrouw die haar geld op de bank bewaart. Als het er dan uiteindelijk om gaat spannen - de vrouw heeft een gesprek aangevraagd - komt Ashley's assistente binnen om te vertellen dat haar afspraak niet doorgaat omdat de vrouw overleden is. Uiteindelijk komt dit niet uit, het wordt alleen aan Hanna verteld (die vindt het geld als ze terugkomt uit het ziekenhuis) en aan Caleb. Ashley heeft altijd het beste voor met haar dochter en doet alles om haar veilig te houden. Als de ouders van de Liars doorkrijgen dat de Liars mogelijk lastiggevallen worden door een zekere "A", is Ashley één van de ouders die vanalles doet. Ze probeert Hanna aan het praten te krijgen - om haar te helpen - maar dit wordt door Hanna niet in dank afgenomen. Als Darren Wilden vermoord wordt, is Ashley één van de eersten die verdacht wordt vanwege de beelden die zijn opgedoken. Ze wordt in de cel opgesloten en het lijkt eigenlijk een uitzichtsloze situatie voor Hanna en Ashley. Het is een emotionele periode voor zowel Ashley als Hanna, en hier is Hanna bereid om alles te doen voor haar moeder. Als Hanna en Mona het erover hebben, biedt Mona aan om zichzelf aan te geven en de moord op Darren op te biechten. Op die manier kan Ashley vrijkomen. Ashley is nog altijd de favoriet van haar ex-schoonmoeder, Regina Marin. Als Regina langstkomt voor Hanna dan aarzelt ze ook niet om dit duidelijk te maken. Verhaallijn Ashley |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot thumb|leftWe zien Ashley voor het eerst als ze met Hanna praat over Alison DiLaurentis. Ze vertelt Hanna dat ze Ella Montgomery tegen kwam, die nog niets wist van haar scheiding van Tom. Ze maakt ook duidelijk wat voor hekel ze heeft aan het vertellen van dat verhaal, elke keer opnieuw. Hanna vertelt haar dat ze mensen zou moeten vertellen dat het wederzijds was, in plaats van dat hij hen verlaten heeft. Hanna doet dit zelf ook. Ze vertelt Hanna dat zíj degene is die verlaten is, en niet zij samen; hij heeft Hanna niet verlaten. Hanna ziet dit anders, hij heeft hen allebei achtergelaten. Dan wordt er aangebeld en staat detective Darren Wilden aan de deur om Hanna op te pakken voor diefstal. Op het politiebureau praat Ashley met Darren Wilden en mag Hanna uiteindelijk gaan. The Jenna Thing Ashley en Hanna staan zich in de keuken klaar te maken voor de dag, als plotseling detective Darren Wilden op het nieuws verschijnt. Hij vertelt dat het lichaam van Alison is gevonden. Ashley schakelt de tv onmiddellijk uit en vraagt Hanna of ze van plan is naar school te gaan die dag. Hanna knikt en Ashley zegt tegen haar dat ze zich niet te veel zorgen moet maken om het nieuwsbericht. Hanna verontschuldigt zich voor de agent, maar Ashley verzekert haar dochter dat ze hem niet meer zal zien. Later in de aflevering komt Ashley binnen als Hanna en Sean huiswerk aan het maken zijn. Ze praat met Sean en het is duidelijk dat ze Sean een leuke en geschikte jongen vindt voor haar dochter. Het duurt niet veel langer of ook Wilden komt binnen, met eten dat hij heeft gehaald. Sean vertrekt dan. To Kill a Mocking Girl Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 66/95 |-|Seizoen 1= * Pilot * The Jenna Thing * To Kill a Mocking Girl * Can You Hear Me Now? * Reality Bites Me * Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone * The Perfect Storm * Keep Your Friends Close * Moments Later * Salt Meets Wound * Know Your Frenemies * If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again * The New Normal * The Badass Seed * A Person of Interest * Someone to Watch Over Me * Monsters In The End * For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Seizoen 2= * It's Alive * The Good-bye Look * My Name Is Trouble * Blind Dates * The Devil You Know * Never Letting Go * Surface Tension * Save The Date * Picture This * Touched By an A-ngel * I Must Confess * Over My Dead Body * The First Secret * Through Many Dangers, Toils and Snares * Let the Water Hold Me Down * The Blonde Leading the Blind * A Kiss Before Lying * The Naked Truth * Breaking the Code * Father Knows Best * Eye of the Beholder * If These Dolls Could Talk |-|Seizoen 3= * It Happened 'That Night' * Birds of a Feather * That Girl Is Poison * The Remains of the A * The Kahn Game * What Lies Beneath * Single Fright Female * This Is a Dark Ride * Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno * What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? * Hot Water * Out of Sight, Out of Mind * Will the Circle Be Unbroken? |-|Seizoen 4= * Turn of the Shoe * Cat's Cradle * Face Time * Gamma Zeta Die! * Under the Gun * Crash & Burn, Girl * The Guilty Girl's Handbook * Into the Deep * Now You See Me, Now you Don't * Who's In the Box? * Love ShAck, Baby * Close Encounters * Unbridled Vriendschappen *'BYRON:' ... *'ELLA:' ... *'VERONICA:' ... *'PAM:' ... Relaties TOM MARIN: waren getrouwd en hebben een dochter, Hanna. Eén relatie: Begin: Nog voor The First Secret. Einde: Nog voor The First Secret. Reden: Tom had een andere vrouw gevonden. DARREN WILDEN: een korte affaire om haar dochter, Hanna, te beschermen. Eén affaire: Begin: Pilot. Einde: The Jenna Thing. Reden: Wilden valt Hanna lastig. TED WILSON: hebben een relatie. Eén relatie: Begin: That Girl Is Poison. Geheimen *Pilot »» '''Heeft een korte affaire met Darren Wilden om ervoor te zorgen dat haar dochter Hanna vrijgepleit wordt van diefstal. Kanttekeningen *Gewoonlijk wordt een 'schone lei' vereist om te werken in een bank. In The First Secret lijkt het dat Ashley dat heeft - voordat ze de detective omkoopt met seks of verduistering pleegt. *Ashley Marin en Ashley Benson (speelt Hanna Marin) hebben dezelfde voornaam. *Ashley steelt van een bankaccount maar wordt hier nooit voor gestraft. Later wordt ze wel opgepakt voor een misdaad die ze niet begaan heeft. *Ze werd verdacht gemaakt voor de moord op Wilden. *Ze werd later vrijgelaten met een enkelband. *Ze heeft zowel pastoor Ted als detective Wilden gedated. Quotes '''Ashley Marin: It's only a felony if they find out. Ashley Marin: What's a pink drink? Is that a code for something gay? Ashley Hanna, over Jenna: You pulled one girl out of a burning building. It doesn't make you Rosewood's new fire chief. Ashley: I can accept responsibility for the choices I made that put Darren Wilden in our way. But I will not admit to a murder I didn't commit! He doesn't get to die and leave me looking like a criminal. Foto's J007 Hanna Ashley Morning.jpg|Ashley (The Jenna Thing) J045 Hanna Ashley Praten Auto.jpg|Ashley (Pilot) 0101 Ashley 02.jpg|Ashley (Pilot) 0101 Ashley 01.jpg|Ashley (Pilot)